The Woes Of Dating Sirius Black
by Anka7995
Summary: Emmeline was not into dating much. But when she dated, her first date had to be Sirius Black. Now, all the girls have started acting weird around her. Honestly, why does everything revolve around boys? Mainly friendship fic.


_Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competiton, the Bats, Position: Seeker. Prompt: Emmeline Vance, Scene: First Date._

**_The Woes Of Dating Sirius Black_**

When people asked me about my first date, I go back to my fifth year.

I was not into dating much.

But then _he_ happend

"You're so lucky!" My friends had exclaimed and gushed beside me. I had rolled my eyes, amused. But didn't accept the fact that I was 'lucky', it was amusing how after you turned thirteen everything revolved around boys. Every conversation in the dorm room constituted of the boys.

I still remember the squeals of, "Which boy is the cutest?" or the desperation in, "Is he single?" and, "Did he break up with her?" and one of my favourites, "What does he see in her?"

Honestly!

I had been bored of this constant talk about boys.

And more than anything girls become something reminiscent to assholes when it came to boys. She had seen best friends turn against each other just because of boys.

It was not like she didn't like boys, but she didn't get the point of turning into something you are not, turning against your friends, just because of boys.

"Spare me the drama, please." Was my mantra.

In my five years of Hogwarts, I had tried my best to stay away from the drama that revolved around boys.

But as it turned out, the drama was following me.

Just when everything seemed fine, Sirius Black had to go and ask me out.

Oh, it wasn't like I had some serious attachments to the boy but the thing was that the other girls had some "Sirius" attachments to the boy.

I can't believe they found it funny.

From the moment Sirius had asked me out, the rumors began following me.

It was amusing, really.

Rumors, well they didn't bother me much.

But what bothered me were the whispers, the mean glares and scathing looks.

Honestly, why did girls think they had some sort of claim over the Marauders.

Yes, they were good-looking lot and were extremely popular, but acting jealous like that was not flattering.

It was for those reasons, I accepted to go out with Sirius Black.

When he had asked, I had replied with a, "I would think about it,"

But then with the mean whispers and glares, I decided, I would go along with it.

Finally the day of Hogsmeade weekend came along.

I dressed in my dress robes, nothing too dressy or classy, but better than my regular school robes.

"So going?" Asked my roommate, giving me a scathing look, and then without waiting for an answer continued, "You know, Black is probably taking you out on a dare."

I rolled my eyes; she was one of the jealous ones.

"He probably did," I replied and then taking a final look in the mirror, I turned and left.

"Black," I said, as I approached him.

He was standing in the Entrance Hall, dressed in red and black, as usual.

I had found that extremely amusing, as the "black sheep" of the Black family, he always wore Gryffindor colours.

"Emmeline," He smiled at me.

I had to accept that, he was really handsome. He had aristocratic features. And stormy grey eyes.

"So, let's go?" I spoke in askance, much to my chagrin.

He took me to the Three Broomsticks. And we talked all the way there.

He was a talker. That much was obvious.

I had to try hard keep up with him.

"So, Emmeline, what do you like to do in free time?" He asked.

"Fly," I replied, automatically.

"Fly?" He asked, "But you aren't on the Quidditch team."

"I am not," I agreed, "But I like just for the sake of flying, not competition."

"Weird," He said, looking confused.

"That, I am," I nodded with a smile.

We reached the Three Broomsticks and settled down on a table.

I had negated the idea of going to Madam Puddifoot's and Black had looked really grateful with that.

"So," I asked Sirius as he returned with our drinks, "Please tell me what made you ask me out. Because, we haven't talked before and asking me out was really out of the blue."

Sirius looked guilty and rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, "Well," He began.

"Please, don't tell me it was on a dare." I begged.

"Well, it was," Sirius said, nodding guiltily, "Evans dared me to ask an intelligent girl out. She was sure you would refuse me."

I blushed as he described me as "intelligent".

"So, I disappointed Lily?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, thanks for that," He replied, "I won the bet. And my image is intact,"

"I am regretting agreeing to this," I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"Why did you though?" Sirius asked, might I say, seriously, "I was sure you would have said no."

"I was sure, I would say no, too," I confessed.

Sirius looked surprised and asked, "Then why did you agree?"

"I was irritated at the way the girls were treating me just because you asked me out," I explained, "So, I agreed, just to.."

"Bother them more," Sirius completed.

"Yeah, sort of," I grinned.

"Never knew you had an evil streak, Vance," He grinned back and the two of us laughed.

That was my first date. Though Sirius and I didn't evolve much romantically, I gained a good friend in him.

He was not as shallow as people claimed him to be. And was more understanding than most of the boys I came across in life.

All in all, he was a good friend.

But I would always be grateful to him because, through him I met the love of my life, Robert.

**Word Count: 910  
**


End file.
